The present invention relates to paper making processes and more particularly relates to controlling the organic contaminants present in certain types of fibers used to make paper or similar types of fiber containing products.
Conventional recycling of old paper products such as old new print, old corrugated containers, and mixed office waste is an important aspect of papermills today due to environmental demands that many paper containing products have a portion of recycled fibers contained within the paper product. Thus, papermills are in a situation where the recycling of paper products is a necessity. However, the recycling of the paper products generally requires additional processing steps in order to lead to fibers which can be useable in paper products.
Conventional recycling of old newspapers to obtain fibers comparable to the type of fibers used to originally make the newsprint is known in the art as xe2x80x9cde-inking,xe2x80x9d and typically involves pulping, washing, usually with surfactants, screening, solubilizing insoluble contaminants usually by strong caustic treatments, washing, and bleaching of the fibers to counteract the yellowing effects of caustic treatments.
Generally, the first step in conventional recycling is to separate the paper into individual fibers with water to form a pulp slurry followed by removing ink and contaminants from the fibers by a combination of various process steps, such as screening, centrifugal cleaning, washing, flotation, and the like. The screening and centrifugal cleaning step removes large contaminants, such as paperclips, staples, plastics, and the like. The primary purpose of washing and flotation steps is to solubilize and/or suspend contaminants in the water and to remove the contaminants from the water. Surfactants and caustic agents are added to facilitate the solubilization and separation of contaminants from the fibers. Once caustic agents are used, some yellowing of the fibers occurs which results in a need to bleach the fibers. The fibers are blended with, typically, virgin fibers and then used in the papermaking process for which the fiber properties are suitable. Recent developments in waste paper de-inking make use of enzymes to aid in the detachment and removal of inks from the fibers. These processes describe the use of particular types of enzymes to facilitate ink removal without the negative effects of caustic treatment on brightness along with the use of flotation to remove the agglomerated ink particles.
In the past, chemical additives such as caustic agents have been added to remove organic contaminants, known as xe2x80x9cstickies.xe2x80x9d Stickies are generally adhesives, glues, hot melts, coatings, coating binders, ink residues, de-inking chemicals, wood resins, rosin, and unpulped wet strength resins that typically are present with the fiber to be recycled. These organic contaminants typically must be removed in substantial quantities so that they don""t effect the subsequent processing steps. There is always a desire in the papermaking industry to develop new methods to remove such organic contaminants in more effective and environmentally friendly ways.
xe2x80x9cStickiesxe2x80x9d can be generally described as tacky, hydrophobic, pliable organic materials found in recycled paper systems. Stickies have a broad range of melting points and different degrees of tackiness dependent upon the composition of the stickies. Temperature, pH, concentration, size, and composition can affect the tackiness of stickies.
Recycled paper fibers contain many components that when repulped in recycle fiber plants become stickies. Recycled furnishes may have as many as a dozen different types of stickies, each having its own characteristics. Sources of stickies may include any of the following: adhesives, hot melts, coating binders, ink residues, deinking chemicals, wood resins, rosin, pitch, and wet strength resins. The actual tacky deposits found on paper machines may be a combination of several of these organic contaminants as well as inorganic particles such as talc, clay, or calcium carbonate.
Stickies deposit on machine surfaces, fabrics, wires, felts, and rolls and lead to problems such as wet end breaks, pressroom breaks, dryer section breaks, holes, sheet defects, and high dirt counts. These deposits and associated problems lead to a significant amount of downtime yearly. The cost of stickies has been estimated at over 500 million dollars annually in the U.S., when considering the cost of downtime, chemical costs, production losses, rejected materials, and customer complaints.
There are typically two main methods of removing stickies, mechanical and chemical. Mechanical methods include screening, cleaning, washing, floating, and disperging, with each method designed to remove a different size contaminant. Screening typically removes larger or macro stickies( greater than 0.004 inch or 100 microns). Forward and reverse cleaners can be used. Based on density differences using centrifugal force, forward cleaners remove contaminants heavier than water and reverse cleaners remove particles lighter than water. This method removes more macro stickies than micro stickies. Floating removes intermediate size stickies (50-300 microns), which are troublesome, because they""re small enough to be accepted by screening and cleaning but too large to be removed by washing. In disperging, the stock is thickened, passed through a device at high temperature, pressure, and shear, which breaks organic contaminants, including stickies, into smaller pieces.
Various chemical methods can be used. For instance, in pacification, additives like talc, clay, nonionic organic polymers, and other inorganic particles are used to render the stickies less tacky. In dispersion, dispersants, surfactants, and solvents are used to make stickies smaller.
In fixation, the stickies are attached to the paper sheet by using a cationic water soluble polymer, which adds charge to the stickies. In disperse and fix, a dispersant is added first to reduce the size of the stickies and then a cationic polymer is used to fix the stickies onto the sheet. With passivation, the use of dispersants, solvents, and low molecular weight cationic polymers makes the paper machine less susceptible to stickies.
The favored approach to remove stickies is to keep the stickies large in the stock prep area, so that the mechanical cleaning equipment can remove as many xe2x80x9cstickiesxe2x80x9d as possible. Then, all remaining stickies should be dispersed either mechanically or chemically and fixed to the fiber, so that it can be sent out with the sheet.
Once as many stickies as possible are removed mechanically, the rest have in the past been dispersed mechanically, chemically, or by using a combination of the two. Once dispersed, polymer addition to stabilize these particles in their smallest state has been used, so that the particles will be retained on the sheet.
Measuring and controlling stickies in a recycled paper manufacturing process has always been a challenge. Variations in recycled paper quality and the trend to increase the amount of waste paper incorporated into each ton of pulp produced are each contributing factors that make this challenge even more difficult to address. (Pulp and Paper Fact Book, 2000). These variations make predicting the amount of stickies that are entering a mill""s system troublesome. Once these stickies are in the system, the larger contaminants, or macrostickies, are often removed mechanically. However, additional stresses on the screens and cleaner banks such as high furnish consistency, improper in-screen dilution, improper reject rates, and differential pressure control problems will facilitate the acceptance of formed macrostickies (Gallagher, 1997). Macrostickies are defined as stickies that are retained on a 0.10 mm screen plate (Heise, 1998). These contaminants which come from adhesives, coatings, binders, and other materials are incorporated into the furnish during the pulping process, and will deposit on forming fabrics, press felts, dryer fabrics, press section pick rolls, Uhle boxes, and calendar stacks ( Douek, 1997). These materials remain tacky in the papermaking process, leading to the xe2x80x9cstickiesxe2x80x9d label (Doshi, 1997). Once the materials are incorporated into the furnish, they are difficult to remove, since they are deformable in nature and are often close to the specific gravity of water. These physical characteristics present a different screening and cleaning challenge as these contaminants slip through screens and cleaners (Scholz, 1997) that are designed to allow water and fiber to be accepted. The consequence of this fact is the acceptance of macrostickies into the post screening process.
Even if the cleaning and screening systems do perform properly and do remove most of the macrostickies, the remaining microstickies may cause problems. The agglomeration of microstickies, stickies not retained on a 0.1 mm screen, can lead to the formation of macrostickies which will then deposit onto the machine and onto fabric surfaces (Doshi, 1997). Microstickies are not problematic as long as they remain small. However, they often agglomerate in the papermaking process leading to macrostickies formation
The cost of stickies deposition is a significant one. One source estimates the cost of the stickies problem to the industry in terms of machine downtime to be over $500 million annually for major recycled paper grades (Friberg, 1997). Once macrostickies are present in the furnish after the screening and cleaning systems, mechanical means of removing stickies have been exhausted. Preventing the agglomeration of microstickies is also an issue in addition to the microstickies problem. In order to address each of these problems, a chemical control solution is often required.
A feature of the present invention is to provide methods to control organic contaminants present in fibers that contain organic contaminants.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a method to process recycled fibers in a manner such that the organic contaminants present in the recycled fibers are controlled.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The objectives and other advantages of the present invention will be realized and obtained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the written description and appended claims.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention relates to a method to control organic contaminants present in fibers containing organic contaminants. The method involves contacting the fiber with a composition comprising at least one esterase or lipase for a sufficient time and in a sufficient amount to control the organic contaminants present in the fiber. The method of the present invention finds particular use with recycled fibers, such as old corrugated containers, old newsprint, mixed office waste, or combinations thereof. The esterase or lipase containing compositions can be introduced at any point in the processing of the fiber containing organic contaminants, but is preferably introduced after a flotation de-inking stage used in paper making facilities.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are only intended to provide a further explanation of the present invention, as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this application, illustrate several embodiments of the present invention and together with the written description, serve to explain the principles of the present invention.